Demon King of the Demon Realm
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: One shot -So far - Sasuke and Sakura travel to the Demon Realm and hopefully try to make'peace' with the newly crowned Demon King. But they never excerted what they find or shall I say who?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. Don't tell me. I'm digging my own graves. Supporting two yaoi stories and starting another one. Am I mad? Yes, but that's beside the point. I have this bad habit of having "certain" ideas crammed in my head, and refuse to leave till I write them down. It is an interesting idea. And we all know old habits die-hard. I don't own Naruto; if I did I wouldn't be writing this, would I? Note: This story is in the future and it may be AU. May is the keyword.  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"  
  
Sakura sighed as she rolled over her to the side of her bed and turned off the alarm clock. She smiled as she saw the picture near the table. It was a picture of the four of them back in those days: Sasuke her obsession, Kakashi the pervert, Naruto the idiot, and her. If only things stayed the same and didn't change. But things did change. They were twelve at the time, six years have pasted. Sakura got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Discarding her nightgown, she ran a shower and finished in ten minutes. Drying off her hair, she reached for her brush and fought with her tangles.  
  
Sighing, she put her long pink hair in a ponytail. Wiping the water from her green eyes, she grabbed a towel, and went to the dresser. Putting on a blue top and pink skirt, not to mention her sandals. She went back to the table and put the picture in her pocket. Reaching into the kitchen cabinet, she pulled out some instant ramen, placed it in the microwave, and pushed start. It was actually quite good, though she would never understand why Naruto loved it so much. The very reason why she liked Ramen was because of Naruto.  
  
Thinking about him brought so many memories: Sasuke and him always getting into arguments, Kakashi always being late and of course, Naruto bragging about being Hokage. Naruto never did become Hokage. It was kind of sad. She was so foolish back then. Being obsessed with Sasuke was one of them. Some things stayed the same. She still fawned over Sasuke, not as much as she used to, and Lee still made poor attempts on her part. Demo, she changed, she even went out on a date with him, and it wasn't so bad. She wasn't the only one who changed.  
  
Kakashi still loved his 'Icha Icha Paradise', always late; he did mellow out thanks to Iruka. Iruka even to this day was still coping with the 'incident' that happened four years ago, demo he was in a happy relationship with Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't so cold hearted to her anymore, though the only conversations she had with him ended with 'hn.' However, Sasuke became isolated more, if possible. Hintana finally got the courage to ask Kiba out, and Kiba agreed. Ino and Shiko were together. And Naruto, he disappeared four years ago. Just left. Everyone who knew him was coping.  
  
Sakura pulled out the hot Ramen and searched for her chopsticks. Sasuke and Iruka were still coping. Sasuke whether he admits or not, got rather close to Naruto. They were best friends, and had a special bond about being orphans. And it was obvious why Iruka was suffering; Naruto was like a son to him. She was fed some crap about the pressure being too much. That was a load of bullshit, and she knew it. A month after Naruto left, she was able to squeeze it out of Kakashi. Puppy dog eyes really work that and a lot of sucking up, she found out about Naruto being the fox demon. Well actually Iruka told her, so she wouldn't be left out. Sakura shoved some Ramen in her mouth.  
  
The reason she didn't buy the story of Naruto getting scared and leaving was 1) Naruto is not that kinda guy just to leave, 2) He wouldn't leave his friends, especially Iruka. Iruka was like a father to him, and 3) Naruto's house was wrecked; everything was either broken or tossed out the window. Even the kitchen sink. Sakura finished her Ramen and quickly brushed her teeth. Then ran out the door. The third Hokage's grandkid whatever his name was Hokage. She was a jonin though she sometimes assisted Sasuke, who was also a jonin, and Kakashi; Iruka still taught at the ninja academy. There was some village meeting today and she couldn't be late. Running past the forest, she smiled at the memory of Sasuke turning down the offer of being Hokage.  
  
It was 2 years after Naruto left, he stated," It was Naruto's dream, not mine. I will not stab him in the back, besides I have better things to do then put up with idiots and screaming girls." Or something like that. She jumped off a tree and landed in her village. It was days like these she regretted not knowing Naruto before they were a team, and not accepting his ramen dates. It could have been fun Naruto made everyone laugh, even at his own expense. The reason she was thinking of Naruto so much was it was the date of when Naruto left 4 years ago. Rushing through the building she caught up with a smiling Kakashi and a frowning Sasuke.  
  
"I am not a girl. I am Sasuke!"  
  
"You look like a girl with that long hair, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Sasuke growled. It was kinda cute watching that. Sakura walked past them and into the room next door.  
  
Iruka was explaining something. I wonder if he knows Sasuke and Kakashi were 2skipping this meeting.  
  
"Okay. We know that beside our world there are others. We have learned that one of the other worlds, the Demon Realm; its king has been overthrown. We need to send someone down there to call a truce and not have a repeat of the Nine Tails incident."  
  
"Why don't we just kill this new king and rule both worlds?" Some guy asked.  
  
"Simple, this king over threw the old king with ease. If we attack we will be starting a war. "  
  
"How will we get to the Demon Realm?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Portals to the Demon Realm either pop out or a strong/ sneaky Demon is able to find a weak point in the dimension. We have found that weak point."  
  
"Who's going?" Asked someone  
  
Sasuke burst through the door after placing scissors in his pocket and glaring at his former teacher who was still chuckling replied, " I'm going. I need a challenge anyway."  
  
"Well then you can bet, I'll go too." Sakura said and gave a look that read 'who wants some?'  
  
The next day Sasuke and Sakura went to the portal/ weak point and ended up at the King's castle. They spoke to a demon servant saying they needed to speak to the king. Oddly enough the demon was a fox. The fox lead them through the castle to the Throne Room. Sasuke told Sakura to wait, since this was a demon, we're talking about and it might attack. Sakura reluctantly agreed. As Sasuke pushed the doors he saw a figure lying on the chair.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"Awww. Don't be so formal, when you do its scary."  
  
"What?" The figure walked towards the window where the only sunlight showed. The figure was clashed in a mixture of reds, blues, and blacks. A blood red tank top, mixed with black pants, silver bracelets on each wrist, silver belts hung from his waist, one holding a sword with a black hilt, on the other belt goggles hung there and a blue cloak finished his outfit. Though the outfit was different the face was not.  
  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think, I live here."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Just call me King Naruto, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
Remember this is a one shot unless you give me ideas. I also need a beta reader. I hoped you guys liked the ending. I always figured Naruto would never be Hokage, so demon king is the next best thing, right? I know I'm speeding it up, but I want to get to the excitement. 


End file.
